deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/The Best Vampire Battle in ZA WARUDO: Dio Brando vs Dusk
In these modern ages of Twilight and True Blood it seems an age ago when vampires were actually the bloodthirsty demons of the night instead of whiny, shiny drama queens. However these two undead fighters prove that there vampires can still be badass and threatening and actually be bloody well happy to be an never ageing immortal super being instead of crying and complaining about how much they hate themselves; Dio Brando: Immortal Vampire and rival to Jonathan Joestar, whose legacy hangs over the entire Joestar family. vs Dusk: Vampire underling of Baron Vengeous, who holds murderous grudges against anyone who wrongs him. Who is Deadliest Dio Brando Adopted by George Joestar (a wealthy noblemen who owed his father his life), Dio Brando would torment his adopted brother, Jonathan "JoJo" Joestar, until Jonathan stood up to him. He attempted to poison George, just like his own father years before, but after being caught in the act he used an ancient stone mask to turn himself into a vampire to continue his hunt for power and wealth. 'Powers & Abilities ' * Vampire Physiology : '''Dio's vampirism gives him many advantages over a normal human. Dio possesses superhuman strength and he is able to punch through brick walls and lift and drop a road roller from a great height as well as having a finger pressure of 325kg/cm2. Dio also possesses superhuman agility in his vampire form being able to leap 13 foot in the air and casually hang from the ceiling and walls. Furthermore Dio has a high regeneration factor and can survive being cleaved in half and having various body parts cut off and can reattach missing limbs or control them independently. * '''Space Ripper Stingy Eyes: '''Dio is able to pressurise liquid in his eyeballs and then create small openings in his pupils, eventually creating two fluid jets which are powerful enough to slice through stone. * '''Vaporisation Freezing Technique: '''Dio can willingly freeze his own body parts and transfer this over to other people or objects to freeze them in place. Dio can also freeze the blood of a Hamon user to prevent them from using Hamon against him. * '''Minion Creation: Dio has a variety of ways to create his own undead soldiers to do his bidding. The most prominent way is through use of spores created through Dio's hair which burrow their way into a living person and allows Dio to control them like a puppet. Dio can also create zombies by draining a living person's blood and create fellow vampires by giving them his own blood. Finally Dio can fuse different species of animals together to create an inhuman hybrid and can even fuse himself with living beings and take control of them. * Keen Intelligence: 'Even when living in poverty Dio is constantly reading to add to his knowledge and can outsmart grown men in games of strategy such as chess. This carries over into his adult life where he can effortlessly manipulate the emotions of others and using his knowledge of his opponent to predict what their next move will be. 'Weaknesses ' * '''Sunlight: '''As with all Vampires, Dio has a fatal weaknesses to the sun or any sunlight based attacks and any part of his body exposed to sunlight will instantly turn to dust and attacks such as Hamon severely weaken his ability to regenerate his limbs. * '''Damage to the Brain: '''Dio may be able to shrug off what would be fatal wounds to a normal human but severe damage to the brain is enough to disable him completely and while it doesn't outright kill him, leave him helpless to defend himself. As a side note Dio needs the life energy of people or animals in order to heal from sustained heavy damage. * '''Arrogance: '''Despite (or perhaps because of) his high intelligence and cunning nature Dio is very arrogant and dismissing of his opponents and will often toy with them to prolong their torture. The first time Dio was defeated was because of his underestimating of his opponent and showing off his new found vampire abilities. Dusk 'Dusk is a centuries old vampire, known for his brutal violence and his habit of holding lethal grudges against those who he feels have wronged him. Dusk originally worked Baron Vengeous but after his imprisonment he abandoned him to avoid capture himself. Having grown bored of his immortal life and filled with rage at his vampire state, Dusk is determined to find the one who turned him to exact his ultimate revenge. 'Powers & Abilities' * Vampire Physiology: 'Even when not in his full vampire form, Dusk can still exhibit several superhuman physical abilities. Dusk has superhuman strength which enables him to easily pick up and carry a normal person, rip someone's head off with his bare hands and send someone flying with a strong push. Vampires are also described as unnaturally graceful, able to contort their bodies to land perfectly on their feet and leap long distances with a byproduct of this being that they can move silently even without trying. Dusk is also incredibly fast even by vampire standards and his movement is almost like a blur allowing him to effortlessly keep up with running humans and dodge blows in close proximity which allow him to outpace even his own kind. Vampires are also shown to be incredibly durable falling from a 4 story building and walking away with only a limp. * '''Enhanced Senses: '''Vampires have a keen sense of taste and after they taste the blood of a person they are able to locate them no matter where they go and also possess incredible hearing, able to hear a persons heartbeat. * '''Vampire Form: '''When the sun goes down a vampire will shed it's human skin and reveal their true form. Heavily muscled, with pale skin and soulless black eyes a Vampire becomes even stronger, quicker, agile and durable than their human selves and even experienced mages such as Skulduggery Pleasant have trouble defeating them. Vampires also grow long claws and huge teeth which they can use to rip and tear into any unfortunate person to get in their way. All this comes at the cost of their human intelligence and they become feral beats, obeying only their primal thirst for blood. * '''Minion Creation: '''Just like Dio, Dusk can create his own undead minions to serve his cause. When bitten by Dusk, a human will become and mindless minion who will follow his every command without question and after 2 days they turn into a fully fledged vampire. Until then they retain the same physical capacities as a human albeit with the inability to feel pain. * '''Skilled Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Having a lifespan of several centuries and backed up by his vampire abilities Dusk is an incredibly skilled hand to hand combatant. He an hold his own against experienced mages including the infamous Skulduggery Pleasant and he can even defeat other vampires without too much trouble even those more experienced than himself. 'Weaknesses ' * '''Salt Water: '''As with all vampires, Dusk has an extreme allergy to salt water and coming into contact with it will cause his throat to constrict and suffocate him. * '''Vampire Code: ' The vampire code which states that a vampire may never kill another vampire irregardless of what they have done even if they have broken the code themselves. Dusk honours this code strictly and even when fighting Caelan, a vampire whom had killed his only friend, he refused to kill him even through nobody would have known about it. X Factors '' *Note: Separate ratings will be given for Dusk and his vampire form where necessary.'' '''Experience: Dio=40/Dusk=85 For all his vampire powers and boasting, Dio actually has very little combat experience and the only real fight as a vampire was against Jonathan & Co, which didn't last very long and quickly lead to his defeat. Dusk on the other hand is centuries old and has hunted and killed people all throughout that time as well as going up against and defeating powerful mages during his time serving Baron Vengeous. Brutality: Dio=100/Dusk=80 (Vampire Form=100) Dio is was sadistic and violent even before his transformation into a vampire and once he rejects his humanity he is able to indulge his urges to the fullest degree, openly bragging about the people he's killed and even forcing a mother to devour her own child. Dusk is also a vicious killer who will brutally rip apart anyone who wrongs him but his vampire code prevents him from actually killing Dio and so he'll be holding back. Once he turns into his Vampire Form though all bets are off and he'll tear apart anything he comes across. Self Control: Dio=88/Dusk=82 (Vampire Form=37) Dio presents himself as a cool and collected figure and for the most part he can keep a hold on his emotions in battle. He does sometimes lose his cool (notably when he feels his pride has been damaged) but for the most part he managed to retain his self control. Dusk portrays himself as emotionally detached but he is prone to indulging his bestial nature especially when angered. However this is nothing compared to his Vampire Form in which he loses any semblance of critical thinking and obeys only his predatory urges. Voting System/Notes The battle will take place at some point after the War for Dusk. For Dio the battle will take place in an alternate timeline where he was not decapitated by Jonathan and instead escaped in tact. Battle will take place a short time before sundown and Dusk will not have access to serum to control his vampire form. In order to be counted in full, votes must be at least 5 lines long or have been done in an edges format. Anything less than 5 lines but which is competently argued and thought out will be counted as a half vote. I will inform anybody if their vote is considered a half vote and allow them to amend it to bring it up to a full point. Irrelevant votes will not be counted at all. I reserve the right to award a vote as half or discount it entirely for reason not mentioned here if I feel it is applicable. Battle No Battle Written Winner: Dio Brando Final Verdict When it came down to it what really helped Dio to snatch victory here was that he was able to dish out and take more damage than Dusk could due to his greater strength and high regeneration ability. Dusk's unwavering belief in the Vampire Code also prevented him from killing Dio which made it harder for him to actually end the battle as Dio could power through all non-lethal damage. Category:Blog posts